Talk:Bongo Bongo
This is on the page: "Curiously, this is the only boss in the game where the usage of the temple's treasure (Hover Boots) is not strictly required. However, the special item of the Mini-dungeon, Kakariko Well (the Lens of Truth) is required to defeat him." I would just like to dispel that the Lens of Truth is required, as I have completed the entire game without getting the Lens of Truth, and the paragraph should be reworded. Medigoron Sure, of course. Fused Shadow 17:40, 21 February 2008 (UTC) I deleted the comment about the Lens of Truth being needed, but added a comment that describes how it makes the battle easier. Xykeb Zraliv 12:36, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure, but I think that some people have memorized the path and don't need the poe to guide them, but yeah, to the average gamer, the Lens are required. Xykeb Zraliv 06:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) i just removed that completely. when you think about it the only bosses where you need the dungeon weapon is Barnaide, Volviga and Twinrova (You can stun queen gohama with a deku nut, you can use bomb flowers for king dodongo, you can use the hook shot for phantom ganon, you can use the hook shot again for morpha {of course that requires a glitch to get nayrus love and skip the water temple with out the long shot on normal play through} and the rest have been said already. Oni Dark Link 15:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Eye? How do we know that bit is an eye? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Sheikah culture Notice how the Sheikah symbol (as well as the signs on the gossip stones) resemble Bongo Bongo's face. Perhaps those insignias originated from that.Dbgledhill Origin speculations I got a speculation on his origon witch I developed through many comments Via youtube and various other sites, I Think its okay if we put this in the non-canon part of the page, I had put it in already but someone deleted it, anyway, many speculate that Bongo Bongo was a drum playing giant who was tortured to death by having his hands and head ripped off, and sought revenge on kakariko, some people even speculate he was execcuted for helping torturers who did not work for the royal family by playing his drum so loud that people could not hear the screaming victims, and after he died the hid his drum away in the shadow temple, and so he broke out of the well as a ghost looking for it this is the speculation me and various other have come to, part of me is suprised that the current speculations have not mentioned his drum, keep in mind this is not Only my theory,I dont actualy completely agree with the whole torture thing ,I think he has some sort of serious connection with his drum though hence hhis name, the way he battles. mabye we can just put that he might have been a drum obbsessed giant whos drum was hidden from him and he was executed by beheading, I have evidence, for example, his name, the battle (what would a giant drum be doing in the middle of a shadow temple?) the article already mentions the torture devices, the fact that hes very big, He can turn invisible, Leekduck (talk) Wait A Nanosecond Adding Trivia Dusknoir, a Generation IV Pokemon, looks very similar to Bongo Bongo, at least to me. Rationale: 1. They obviously have ties to shadows, ghosts, the undead, and what-have-you. 2. They both share a single red, glowing pupil, and are both cyclops. 3. Both look similar in appearance: * Both have no legs. * Both lack a proper head. * ... And both use their largely-proportioned hands to punch, slam, and basicly damage opponents (Dusknoir can learn both Shadow Punch and the Elemental Punches.). I'll be putting this in the Trivia; if you disagree, post a reply stating why on this talk page. Meh. Unsane (talk) 23:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :This isn't how a discussion works. You discuss, then if the community decides you add. And we don't do trivia here. – Jazzi (talk) 23:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Even if this isn't a coincidence, we do not do trivia sections here on the grounds that if something cannot be worked into the article proper in some fashion, it probably isn't worth pointing out in the first place. Either way, though, there is no actual evidence that the two are connected, and they aren't even from the same franchise, so their similarities cannot be chalked up be to anything more than circumstantial. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 00:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Eh, I was just thinking. Meh. Unsane (talk) 16:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::No Trivia? Oh. Wow. Hmmm. Okay. Erm... This is... O.O... Eek! *runs away* Unsane (talk) 16:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Singing? Has anyone else noticed that Bongo Bongo seems to be chanting along with the beat he drums out? It helps to listen to Bongo's audio without the boss music. Just a theory btw, could be just some random noises that I'm completely overanalyzing. TheHonestLiar (talk) 05:16, March 12, 2015 (UTC)